The invention relates to orthopedic fixation devices, namely, minifixators, particularly adapted to controlled fixation and/or articulation of small bones, such as phalanges, metacarpal and metatarsal bones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,336 describes a monolateral external fixation device having a variety of features designed to give the surgeon flexibility in applying the same to a number of bone-fixation situations, particularly involving large bones. But the relative complexity and bulk of the device make it inapplicable to fixation and/or articulation of small bones of the hand or foot. And a mere reduction in scale of the patented device would not meet the surgeon's requirements for simplicity, strength, bone anchorage, articulation and elongation, in a broken or otherwise defective small-bone situation.